The Light in the Black
by The Slug Club
Summary: Helene Arvanitis was every man's dream, Sirius Black was every woman's, so why did it have to be so damn complicated?


_Disclaimer: I may own the full set of books, but I don't own the story! Anything you recognise belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling, everything else is mine._

_Warning: I have rated this story T, however I'm not really sure where I'm going with it yet, so it may be updated to M later on, if are at all offended by anything you read, just let me know and I will happily up the rating. Also, this story contains some poor attempt at minimal Greek, I do not speak, read or write Greek, everything you read has come directly from Google translate. If you are/speak Greek I am sorry if it is wrong, please feel free to help me out by letting me know!_

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_- The Light in the Black -_

"According to Greek Mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."

- Plato, The Symposium

- Chapter 1 -

_The Boys and The Girls_

"Friendship is unnecessary. It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."

- C. S. Lewis

"You don't need to come through with me Babas." Helene Arvanitis told her Father as she helped him pull her truck out of the car.

"No, no, Lena." He said through his thick Greek accent. "Times like this, I want to see you safely onto the train - or at least onto the platform and with your friends." He quickly retorted at the pointed look he received from his daughter.

"Yeah, I understand, come on then." She smiled up at him.

Marinos Arvanitis was a busy man; he worked hard, long and unsociable hours. As the deputy head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at a time of war had meant that Helene saw less and less of her Father. Yet as always, he managed to get the morning off work to see her off to school, as he had always done for both her and her older brother, Caster since they had began their first years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Caster had since left Hogwarts and had began his Auror training, whilst Helene's Mother, Kallista had always preferred to remain at home, allowing her husband some precious extra time with his children, as his busy work schedule meant he spent much less time with them than Kallista did.

Helene and Marinos casually strolled through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten, entering the hectic and crowded Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Helene instantly smiled at the sight, as much as she loved being at home with her family, she was excited for the return to Hogwarts. She scanned her eyes around the platform searching the crowds for her friends.

"Lillian Evans!" Helene called across the platform, as she caught sight of a familiar flash of red hair. She laughed as the girl jumped, turned launched herself at her.

"Whoa!" Helene laughed as she hugged her friend.

"LENA! Oh my God, I've missed you! How was your summer? How was Greece? Oh, wow look at your tan, but then your always tanned. Oh my Gosh, I have missed you so much." Lily sped off at her.

"I missed you too! And your looking rather well yourself Lillian!" Helena grinned at the over excited girl.

"Lena, I'm just going to see the Potter's whilst you find your friends." Marinos told his daughter.

"Kay, I'll be over in a minute Babas." Helene replied, turning back to Lily. "So where's everyone else? Alice? Marley?"

Alice Prewett, Marline McKinnon, Lily Evans and Helene made up the four, sixth year girls of Gryffindor House. Having dormed together since there first year they were incredibly close, especially as there were so few of them. However, since Helene spent much of her summer in Greece she had been unable to make her usual visits to see her friends over the summer and had missed them terribly.

"Alice is somewhere with Longbottom." Lily smirked.

"Oh ho!" Helene grinned. "About time too!"

Alice and Frank Longbottom had liked each other since Alice's third year and Frank's, forth, however neither of them had plucked up the courage to do anything about it up until the end of last term when Marline and Helene decided to lock the pair in a broom cupboard on the forth floor until they had admitted their feelings to each other.

"And Marline, being Marline, is as always, running late!"

"Of course she is, how ever could I have expected any different?"

"Enough of the cheek I'm right here." Came the exasperated voice of Marline McKinnon from behind Helena.

Helena turned to see her curly haired friend, who as always was looking remarkable. You would have to be blind to miss the beauty found in amongst the group of Gryffindor girls. Alice was the tallest of the group; she had the figure of a runway mode. Her mouse brown hair was cut into a messy crop, she cute delicate features, and pale but glowing skin, she wore very bare and natural make up. Lily stood at an average height and had a delicate but proportionate frame. She had beautiful, thick, long red hair and the most beautiful green eyes, which stood out against her creamy skin. She too wore, her make up naturally, but in a way that was more girly and evident than Alice's. Marline was the same height as Lily, however her frame was larger and curvier (which caused great envy in amongst most of the girls in Hogwarts). Marline was the sort of girl that prided herself on her looks, not in a bad way, but she liked to try and would not be seen dead without make up on. She had curly, white, blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and huge, deep blue eyes. Helena too had natural beauty, but not in the same way as Lily and Alice, but she did not try like Marline. She was incredibly petite, and one of the shortest girls in the year. She had long, golden, blonde hair, which had a natural wave to it, tanned skin and deep chocolate brown eyes, which contrasted nicely against her blonde hair. She like Lily wore her make up naturally but evident, but where Lily was an English Rose, Helene was more of a Greek Goddess.

"Wow, you mean you're on time?" Helena remarked, staring at her friend wide eyed.

"Haha." Marline retorted the pair stared at each other, waiting for one of them to crack, Helene watched as the corner of Marline's lips turned up and she stifled a laugh, soon they were both giggling and hugging."So, how were everybody's summers?" Marline questioned once the three of them had finished laughing and hugging.

"Okay, I suppose." Lily replied. "Oh yeah, Tuney's got a boyfriend!"

"What?" Helene and Marline exclaimed.

"Oh yes, he resembles a combination between an obese walrus and a tomato." Lily replied very seriously. Both Helene and Marline fell about laughing again at Lily's short but endearing description of her sister's boyfriend.

"Helene!" Helene turned to see her Father waving at her from across the platform.

"I'll meet you guys on the train." Helene told her two friends before making her way over to her Father and her Godparents, Dorea and Charlus Potter. "Hello!" Helena exclaimed reaching up to peck both her Godparents on the cheek.

"Helene! How was your summer? We missed you not being down at ours this year." Charlus asked her.

"It was good thanks. Yeah, I have to say I missed it to, but you know, the sun, the sand, the heat." She grinned cheekily at her Father's best friend.

Charlus Potter and Marinos Arvanitis had been best friends since they met on their first train ride to Hogwarts, many years ago. Despite there Greek heritage, the Arvanitis family had been educated Hogwarts, maintaining residence in both England and Greece. Both Helene and Caster had been born and raised in Greece, but spent much of there time in London. The year before Caster joined Hogwarts, the family made a permanent move to England, but continued to spend their summers in Greece. However, this year due to her brother starting his Auror training, and her Father's busy work schedule, only Helene and her Mother had been able to take the summer trip to Greece, deciding to spend the entirety of the holiday there, Helene had therefore missed out on her time she usually spent in Devon with the Potters.

The conversation between the group was broken by a loud wolf whistle from behind Helene; she turned to find her cousin in all but blood, James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black.

"Looking good, Arvanitis!" Sirius Black winked at Helene.

"Black." Helene raised one eyebrow at the handsome boy, choosing to ignore his comment; she turned to her best friend. "Jamie-Poo!" She ran forward and hugged James, who picked her up easily, spinning her around.

"Hello you." He smiled down at her.

"Right you lot, time to board the train I think." Charlus Potter told them. The three adults turned towards their children. Helene looked at her Father, waiting for the lecture to begin.

"Helene, remember it is the start of your NEWTs this year, these are going to be the key to your future, I know you did remarkably well in you OWLs and for that I am proud, but you need to keep up the hard work." Her Father began.

"Yes, Babas."

"And, I want you to watch your behaviour, I receive far to many owls as it is, I do not need more about my daughter's behaviour."

"Kay."

Marinos then leant down to his daughters level and then began to whisper into her ear in his native tongue, Helene looked on as she listened, meeting the eyes of Sirius who was standing back waiting for James as he said good-bye to his parents. Helene listened to her Father's warnings, as an ancient Pureblooded family, the Arvanitis' were at great risk in the war, especially in light of her Father's career and their openly 'blood traitor' status. Her Father finished, and met his daughter's eyes; she nodded and then gently hugged him.

"Yassou Babas, S' agapo." Helene squeezed him tighter.

"Kego s' agapo, Helene." Marinos replied, kissing her cheek.

She gave her Father one last smile, before turning to catch up with James and Sirius. The trio walked along the platform, and dragged their luggage into the undercarriage of the train, Helene waited as the two boys stored their luggage, and was surprised when Sirius turned and lifted her trunk onto the pile for her.

"Efharisto poli." She smiled at him.

"Huh?"

"Thankyou!"

"Oh. So Arvanitis how was your summer?" He asked her as the three climbed aboard the train and began to search for their friends.

"Good thanks, how was yours?" She asked both boys, knowing for well that Sirius had spent the whole holiday at the Potters.

"Brilliant!" James exclaimed. "We flew everyday! It's a shame you didn't come and stay like you usually do."

"I know, but Mama and I, thought we would have a few extra weeks in the sun."

The three wondered through the carriages, peering through the doors of each compartment.

"Ah ha." Helene exclaimed as she found the familiar faces of Marline and Lily. "I'll see you boys, later."

"Oh, but Lena..." James began. "No, James, go find Remus and Peter, come back later. I cannot be dealing with a moody Lily Evans, this early on the train journey."

She then quickly entered the compartment before James had time to retort.

"Found Potter and Black I see, they're looking absolutely edible." Marline winked at Helene, as she sat down opposite the two girls.

"Yep, said they'd be round in a minute, they've just gone to find Remus." Helene smirked.

Lily's head snapped up. "What, James Potter, that egoistical troll. I don't want him in here."

"But Lily flower, he loves you." Helene mocked.

"And like I said, he's looking absolutely edible." Marline sniggered with raised eyebrows.

"With a head larger than his arse, he can hardly be called attractive."

"Been looking at his arse then?" Helene teased.

"And you'd have to be blind to say that he's not attractive." Marline retorted.

Lily sighed, pulling a book out of her bag and burying her nose in it.

"Aw, come on Lil's we're only teasing."

"Yeah, so what's Petunia's boyfriend like?"

* * *

Some time later, the compartment door opened revealing a very flushed Alice Prewett.

"Ah, here she is!" Lily cried, hugging her friend.

"Why Alice, you're looking very warm, been busy?" Helene asked innocently. If it was possible her cheeks went even redder.

"Shush, you." Alice said, falling into the seat next to Helene, the three girls stared at her, waiting for her to spill, a huge grin broke out on her face as Alice looked at her three closest friends. "Oh, he's incredible."

"Come on then, tell us EVERYTHING!" Marline squealed, sitting in a crossed leg position on her seat and leaning forward.

Alice opened her mouth ready to begin, when the compartment door slid open again, revealing three very attractive men. James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, were without a doubt the most attractive males in Hogwarts, all three were tall, lean and muscular, wearing jeans and snug fitting t-shirts. James, had a very rugged look, his black hair, was unruly and impossible to flatten, his chin was dusted with stubble, he had gleaming hazel eyes, which were framed by wire glasses that suited him well. Remus had a much more contained attractiveness, he had, neat, sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sirius was without a doubt the most attractive male in Hogwarts, he had long wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders, and neatly trimmed stubble, framing his strong jaw and striking grey eyes.

"Can we help you?" Helene asked the three Gryffindors.

"Why no, we just wanted to come and join our favourite ladies." James replied. The three boys walked into the compartment, James falling into the seat next to Helene and Sirius opposite her.

"Where's Peter?" Alice asked after the fourth member of the group that made up the infamous Marauders.

"Getting food." Sirius answered.

Right on queue, the boy in question turned up, Peter Pettigrew was the exact opposite as his dorm mates, short, plump and thoroughly unsure of himself. He sat in the only remaining seat in the compartment, next to Alice, opposite Lily, mumbling a quiet 'hello.'An awkward silence fell around the compartment. Helene and Marline's eyes met and they both smirked, waiting for hell to let loose. As if sensing this, Remus, the most sensible and kindest member of the Marauders decided to speak up.

"Did you all have a good summer?"

"Great thanks!" Marline answered immediately, starting to run on about her summer job she got at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Soon the whole group were discussing there summer.

"So Evans how was your summer?" James asked, running his fingers through his slowly looked up from her book, her eyes narrow and accusing.

"Fine thanks Potter, how was yours?" She answered bluntly. James' face broke out into a huge grin; Lily Evans was talking to him!

"Good! Good, played Quidditch mainly."

"Lovely." Her eyes fell back to her book and she continued reading. Helene sniggered as she felt the seat next to her move as James bounced with excitement. She met Sirius' eye and they both smirked, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Tell me Evans..." James continued. Lily slowly looked over at him again. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt Potter?"

"You know when you fell..."

"When I fell? What the hell are you talking about Potter?"

"You know, from heaven..."

Helene slapped her hand over her face as she cringed. She heard Sirius' bark like laughter fill the carriage, failing to contain it for any longer, Marline and Alice, were both staring at each other wide eyed. Lily closed her book with a snap, and stood.

"Come on Remus, we have prefect duty."

The two left the compartment and the three remaining girls turned to look at James.

"That has got to be the worst chat up line, you have ever used." Helene stated. "And trust me - you have used some bloody awful ones."

"What? My little Lily flower is so beautiful, how could she be anything other than an angel?"

"Well, Prongs, she didn't appear to be too taken with that one, back to the drawing board I think." Sirius chortled.

The group fell into silence; every now and again they would meet each other's eye and begin to laugh.

"Right," Alice stood, "I'm off, I'll see you guys at the feast."

"Where's she off to?" James asked.

"To see Longbottom." Helene yawned, resting her head against his arm and lifting her feet on to Sirius' lap across from her.

"They're finely together then?"

"Mhmm."

* * *

Helene awoke some time later, to find Sirius Black absent-mindedly stroking her ankles. She looked up at him to see him staring out of the pitch black window, James and Peter were both asleep, Lily and Remus had probably returned in the time she had been asleep and gone again for the evening patrol. Marline had also disappeared. Helene yawned and stretched, Sirius realizing she was awake froze in mid stroke.

"Enjoying yourself Black?" She teased. He smirked at her, but did not retort. "I guess we better get our robes on. I'll be back soon." Helene stood grabbing her bag and made her way out of the compartment, leaving Sirius to wake James and Peter.

She walked into the girl's toilet, and quickly changed into her robes, touched up her make up and retied her hair.

Walking back to the compartment she found the familiar face of Marline McKinnon walking towards her.

"Where you been, Marley?" Helene called out to her friend. A secretive smirk fell across Marline's face and she raised her eyebrows.

"My secret lover came calling."

"Which one? Diggory? MacMillan? Shacklebolt? Smithy? Phillips?" Helene reeled off.

"Haha, actually I was with Dorcas."

"What? When did this happen? If I'd known you were now swinging the other way..."

"Your humor astounds me."

"Sorry."

"No, you were all asleep and I was bored so, I thought I'd go find someone to catch up with and ran into Dorcas."

"Cool, cool."

The pair were still nattering as they opened the door back into the compartment, they were both about to step in when they actually looked into the compartment to find Sirius Black shirtless. Both girls froze mid step, there mouths slightly ajar as they very obviously looked the handsome sixth year up and down. Helene felt heat rise through her body and the air around her constrict as she looked at the body of Sirius Black, that summer of playing Quidditch had done him the world off good, his frame filled with impressive muscles and his arms strong and shapely. Helene's eyes raked over his sculptured chest. His skin was pale and she could see no imperfections. Helene quickly realized what she was doing and regained her composure, looking around the compartment to see the smirk filled faces of Remus, James and Peter.

"Oh, sorry!" She breathed out, grabbing Marline by the back of her robes and pulling her out of the compartment, slamming the door shut on boy's laughter. The two girls stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah - wow!"

They then began to giggle uncontrollably. Slipping to the floor of the narrow corridor and clutching their stomachs, and tears rolling down their cheeks. Suddenly the wall behind Helene disappeared before she could register that she had been leaning on the door she was leaning back on the legs of a now fully clothed Sirius Black, she looked up at him, his grey eyes were sparkling with amusement.

"Shame Black, you looked better with it off."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, if you weren't such a cocky bastard, I might've considered you attractive." She raised her eyebrows at him before reaching her arms up, and he, taking the hint pulled her up._  
_

* * *

_FYI, I love reviews, including a bit of constructive criticism! Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
